My Immortal Retake
by f0rceful-integrity
Summary: Got incredibly bad writers block and decided to improve upon My Immortal. I do not own the plot, or the characters. Think of me only as a beta. I did change some things around so as to add explanations to the who what when where etc. But basically the same plot. This originally belonged to xXbloodyristsXx. Like I said, hoping to remove writers block.


AN. Got so damned bored one evening that I decided to just go on ahead and re write this. I can't get over my writers block so I figured this would get the old juices flowing. Ebony is still slightly Mary Sue-ish in this. I just kind of kept to the original story line, but I added in explanations for things that didn't originally get explained. I also decided I was gonna really draw out all the stops for some of the sex scenes. So minors beware. I'm cutting out a couple things that I just couldn't stand. Like Good Charlotte. And her excessive make up. Also, since I truly have no idea what she was going for with the ending, I'm just going to make up my own. Original Plot and Characters go to xxxbloodyrists666xxx and I don't own any of the harry potter franchise. I am not doing this for money. I'm doing this for the inner Grammar/spelling Nazi that appears at random. He had a lot of complaints about this fic.

My name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Ravenway. Quite the mouthful eh? Everybody just calls me Ebony because of my long ebony hair. Though, it's not entirely ebony anymore. I added in some purple streaks and red tips on impulse. My ice blue eyes, I think, are my best feature. Said to freeze the heart of any man I cross, they have served me well. On a good day, people tell me I look a lot like Amy Lee. I'm a vampire due to an unfortunate family curse. Every girl in my family is born a vampire as a result and has one of two choices: either transfer the curse to your one true love and have them outlive you, or remain a vampire and watch your love die. Along with the Ravenway family curse, I also gained the powerful family magic. So I was asked to go to Hogwarts in England. Naturally I jumped at the chance to leave my overwhelming family. Currently, I am in my seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and they have been the best seven years of my short life so far. I, naturally, got placed in Slytherin house in my first year. My magic is one of pure darkness. My wand is actually hand crafted from Demon fangs and imbued with the blood of my coven. Pretty fucking awesome right? One thing that I can't ignore about my family is our penchant for wearing black. It's like…a compulsion. I need to wear black clothing. Not to say I don't wear other colors as well, it's just something about the color black calls to me. Once again, I blame this on my family and their stupid curse. I'm just thankful they happen to have a hot topic in Hogsmeade.

I leave my room, slipping on my modified black Hogwarts cloak. I added a hood to it for particularly sunny days. After all, it wouldn't do to get burned to a crisp this early on. Have to carry on the family line and all that chiz. Plus I'm still a virgin and no one wants to die a virgin. That's just sad.

"Ebony." I turned at the sound of my name. Draco Malfoy stood before me in all his pale, blonde glory. He was incredibly hot. At least, I certainly thought so. From the way he was giving me the old once over, he thought I was pretty hot too. Looking down at my outfit, what I could see of it through the cloak, I thought I looked pretty good too. Wearing a black corset with matching lace framing the top and a black miniskirt, I was looking sharp.

I gave Draco a fanged grin. "My eyes are up here."

His pale face gave way to a blush and I had to fight to hold in my girlish giggles. So damned cute! Then, he got this cocky smirk. "Nice fishnets. Pink? Really? Didn't think you could stomach that color."

Oh, so he wanted to play huh? I give him a sly look. "You're mistaken, Draco. I said I can't stand it when other people wear pink. I think it looks rather sexy on me. Don't you agree?" I shoot him a look of pure lust, licking my lips for good measure.

The blush was back. I smirk again.

Looks like I'm still the reigning champion.

"HEY! Break up the love fest you two." My friend, Willow, broke into our conversation. She was a rather weak witch, but her amazing lust for power was almost as great as my own.

That's what drew us together in the first place.

I look over her outfit for the day which consisted of a simple black cotton mini dress with a jack-o-lantern decorating the front of it. I raise an eyebrow at the choice of leggings, bright orange in color. Oddly enough they worked well for her. Her pixie-ish black hair contained an orange streak in it today. Seems she went with a theme. Even her eyes, normally a vivid green, were orange on this day.

Her voice broke me out of my perusal of her. "You gonna stand there and ogle me all day, or are we gonna go get breakfast?" I chuckle lightly. Like me, willow was American and had a way of saying things others would have a hard time addressing.

"My dear, I would love to get breakfast, as long as said breakfast would consist of a healthy helping of you." I make a slurping noise at her.

She wrinkles her nose and giggles. "Stop flirting you lusty old girl. I'm hungry! Draco, you gonna come with us? Or are you 'too high and mighty to sit with a common wench like me.'" She says trying to imitate his snobby British accent.

She manages it pretty well, considering her own accent, a southern twang, tends to get in the way.

There was a time when Draco was horrible to both of us. Since we came from America, he thought of us as being "Beneath him." I nipped that in the bud real quick.

Around the 3rd year or so, I commanded respect from all of the slytherins including Draco. During the defense against the dark arts class, Professor Lupin demanded that we pair up. One opponent would fling dark magic at the other, who would protect using light magic. I didn't have a partner, so Professor Lupin paired up with me. He told me to give it my all.

Bad choice of words.

I flung a blast of darkness at him and he defended, however it still slammed him into a wall. After witnessing my power, most of the Slytherins at least respected me. Even Draco. Respect blossomed into grudging acceptance then small friendship, and now look at us. All buddy-buddy and flirting. Granted he's still an ass to everyone but us.

Draco shakes his head smiling lightly. "What kind of an English gentleman would I be if I allowed two lovely ladies such as yourselves to go unescorted?" Placing our hands lightly on the crook of his arms we walk smiling and conversing lightly, making our way to the great hall.

The day came and went, as days often do. Willow, Draco and I were all sitting in the Slytherin common rooms.

As usual, Willow was complaining about professor Flitwick's class. His brand of magic was the most difficult for her to comprehend. Plant magic was definitely her forte. "Ugh, I'm not looking forward to this damn test!" she whines.

"You'll be fine Willow. You always pass his tests." I state matter-of-factly.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm passing by the skin of my teeth while you're going above and beyond!" She throws her hands up in the air. Then she crosses her arms under her chest and grumbles under breath about how I'm and over achiever.

"I can't help it. I've got to uphold my family's dignity and make my ancestors proud and all that bullshit." I roll my eyes.

"I hear that! Father is constantly on me about my grades even though I'm doing well in most of my classes." Draco chimes in.

Since he and I come from pureblood families of a long and proud lineage, we constantly have to up our game to keep our parents off our backs.

"Tell me about it, mother sent me a howler the other day. I set it ablaze before her message could be read, but for bats sake! If she's gonna ride my ass, the least she could do is pull my hair while she's at it!" That comment earned me a few looks from those sitting around us. Most of the aforementioned looks came from first years that haven't gotten used to my foul mouth and bi-sexual tendencies.

Draco and Willow laughed at my comment. They went back to conversing while I looked out the window at the slowly setting sun. I would have to hunt for prey tonight. If I didn't get some quality blood soon, I would slowly lose myself to the blood lust. That wouldn't be a pretty picture in the least!

Thinking back to the last rogue I had seen, I shuddered lightly. Their eyes had gone black with little red pupils. Their fangs had elongated till they reached just under the lower lip. They were a snarling, writhing mass of anger and evil, not in control of their emotions or actions. That rogue killed six people before my mother and aunts managed to rein her in.

"Earth to Ebony!" willow once again broke me out of my musings. "Geez you space cadet! Have you come back to us yet? You had this weird look on your face. What's up?" Her orange eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm fine love. Just thinking of something from my child hood." I give her a toothy grin, showcasing my gleaming fangs to show I was alright.

"Ok. Well I'm going to hit the hay. You guys don't stay up too late!" willow yells over her shoulder, already half way up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

I smiled and shook my head. Blinking, I realized that Draco and I were the only ones still in the common room. I look at him, my blue eyes meeting with his. We stare at each other for a while, neither one of us breaking the stare down. I feel something twinge in the pit of my chest. Something that I'm all too familiar with.

Only my training of keeping my face blank kept my horror from showing. Oh god! It couldn't be! But it was. That feeling was something my mother had told me she felt when she saw my father.

The pull of true love.

I suddenly felt really sick. What in the hells was I going to do?

Draco clears his throat and it breaks the spell. "So…I was wondering. What was the name of that band you fancy? Circle something or other."

"Perfect Circle?" I supplied.

"Yes! Well they, along with a few other bands you might recognize, are playing in London over Holiday. I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I've got tickets." Draco said, looking a little shy. He seemed uncomfortable with asking me.

Poor wee lamb.

I smile widely. "Totally!"

"Alright!" He seems happy that I've agreed. "It's over the winter holiday, so dress warm for the concert. It's outdoors." He stands and moves to go to his room. Poor kid forgot that I can't feel the cold.

I stand and follow him, grabbing his sleeve before he gets to the steps. I lean towards him on my tiptoes and peck him on the cheek. "It's a date then."

I vanish into the shadows before he can react. I watch him for a few moments, hidden from his sight. He sighs dreamily and holds his hand over to his cheek, then makes his way to his room.

I smile and leave the common room. Before I could go hunting I needed to see Dumbledore. He and I had a pact. As long as I didn't kill anybody with my feeding, he and the others would turn a blind eye to all the rules I was breaking when I left the school in the dead of night.

I stopped outside of his office and sighed. I could feel it in my bones that tonight was going to be a long ass night.

** END CHAPTER 1**

AN. K quick things. Thanks to all of you for bothering to keep with this. I'm not doing this for reviews or anything else really. Truth be told, the only reason I have to continue with this is because I've never written a sex scene for others to see. I want to try my hand at it. But that won't be coming up for a few more chapters. So! Enjoy.

I was correct in my assumption that it would be a long night. It took forever for a mortal to fall prey to my charms. For one, most of the people out and about, were either too young, or not the right gender. The blood I needed had to come from a male eighteen or older who wasn't diseased. You would be surprised how long that would take to find someone up to my standards.

It finally happened though. I took him into a back alley and fed until I was full. He was a pretty big fellow so he was none worse for the wear. When he woke up from my spell, he stood immediately and began to stagger home. I was impressed. Normally it takes them five or six tries to stand and even more to actually start walking.

All in all, I managed to crawl back into my coffin right around three a.m. While I didn't require sleep, it conserved the blood I held in my body. If I kept moving and thinking all night and all day, I would run through the blood in a matter of two days.

I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the lid of my coffin. Sighing in annoyance, I mentally prepared myself to face the day. I was not a morning person, and being out and about during the day went against everything I had been taught.

I threw open the lid and glared at willow, who was surprisingly already dressed and ready. "What!" I growled.

"Jeez, grouchy much! Just letting you know that if you slept any later you would have missed breakfast."

"Dammit Willow, I don't need to eat breakfast. I'm a fucking vampire remember. I don't require food!" I said as I exit my ebony black box. My coffin was a source of envy amongst other vampires of our coven. Like wands, your coffin chose you, not the other way around. Mine was made of glossy black dragon scales. So it was fire proof. The inside was coated in a soft velvet the color of midnight. Every vampire's coffin had magical properties to it. Mine had healing properties. If I was injured via a vampire hunter, all I would have to do is lay in my coffin and wait. I would exit completely healed.

"Well excuse me! I thought you would want to use this time to make goo goo eyes at Draco!" Willow responded angrily.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry Willow. Last night was rather stressful. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Apology accepted! Go get ready!" Willow shooed me away.

Quickly, I took a shower and picked out my clothes for today. I chose a pair of black leggings and a black sweater dress. Throwing on my blood red ankle boots with a slight heel, I grabbed my cloak and rushed to the Great Hall.

When I got there, the sight I saw made my eyes narrow in anger. Pansy, the little tramp, was hanging off of Draco. Willow was glaring at her too from what I could tell.

I flashed over to the table and stood just behind Pansy. I made absolutely certain to place the most menacing look on my face. "I believe that you are in my seat." I kept my voice chilly.

With sick pleasure I watched her shudder. However, when she turned towards me she had a smug look on her face. "I don't see your name on it, vampire." She whispers the last word hatefully.

Looking down at her, I made certain that my eyes flashed a brilliant red before they went back to blue. I grinned darkly, showing my fangs.

"You don't want to cross me wench. I will win this little game you're trying to play. And I assure you, you won't like what happens when you lose."

Pansy was sufficiently cowed. She left the seat and took one a little farther down.

"Bloody brilliant Ebony!" Draco whispered excitedly. "I hate it when she hangs all over me."

"That…was…FUNNY." Willow was holding her sides and laughing, earning quite a few looks from everybody. "I've never seen her so scared."

I smirked. It was pretty cool.

Underneath the table, I felt Draco's warm hand settle on my knee. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

He shoots me a look and smiles slightly. I shrug and decide to let it go. I was in a pretty good mood after that little power display.

My mood quickly went south as the day went on though. Every one of my teachers looked at me like I was some kind of freak. They always get like this when I have to hunt the night before. By the time school was over, and dinner was being served, I thought I was going to blow a fuse.

"What's eating you?" Willow asks.

"Fucking teachers and their dirty looks." was my muffled reply. I was resting my head on the table.

A hand touched my back and I tense. Then I realized who it is. Draco. That brings up another problem. I had to tell mother that I found my true love. She would want to do a background check on him and his family. Mother is awfully protective. Then again, she is leader of the coven.

I watch Willow as she stuffs herself full of dinner for the evening. It almost makes me cringe. Where does she put it all?

"So, you were right Ebony. I passed Professor Flitwick's exam! I did pretty well on it if I do say so myself!"

"Wonderful, Willow. I knew you could do it."

"Yep! And this means I won't be grounded for Holiday! I'm too excited. Brent, from our herbology class, is taking me to the concert in London! Are you going?" Willow asks, still shoveling food in her mouth.

"Yeah. Draco is taking me." I replied nonchalantly.

She stops eating and looks at the two of us wide eyed. Then she opens her mouth and says "You two are like the cutest couple. And you're going to have the most adorable fucking kids."

Draco flushes bright red. If I wasn't a vampire I'm pretty sure I would be doing a great impression of a tomato.

"Oh…wait I wasn't supposed to say that." Willow blinks sheepishly "Whoops"

I look at her quizzically and Draco asks the question that's on both our minds. "What do you mean Willow?"

"Er…I kind of have dreams. And usually when I have them, they come true."

I looked at Draco. He looked at me. Then we immediately broke eye contact.

"We won't be speaking of this again anytime soon. Ok willow?" I said to her.

"Roger dodger!" She playfully salutes me.

A mass exodus of students informs me that dinner is over. We all share pointed looks and leave for the common room.

We sit and chat briefly, but I don't feel much like talking. I write out the letter to my mother, explaining what happened and I attach it to my Bat, Regence. He wouldn't be back till morning at least, so I change into and overly large t-shirt and retire to my coffin. I can only hope my mother will have a solution for me.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

Today was the day. The concert was tonight and I had to find a decent outfit for it. I left for Hogsmead, Willow trailing closely behind me. She too needed to get a new outfit.

I slip my hood over my head, as it's rather sunny out today. Abnormal for England in winter, but oh well. We stop at hot topic first and Willow picks up a little red number. It goes to her mid-thigh and has got to be one of the lowest cut pieces I've ever seen her wear.

"You planning on getting laid tonight?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well….." She trails off.

I look at her, my eyes widening ever so slightly. "So you are eh? Remember to use protection!" I say rather loudly. This causes a few of the patrons to look up, but a stare from me makes them go about their business.

Willow is blushing madly. "Did you need to say it so loud?"

I stop and pretend to ponder her words. "Why yes, yes I did."

We giggle and I continue looking for an outfit.

Willow gasps and I turn to look at her. She's slack jawed and pointing over to a corner of the store. I look over and my eyes widen again.

It was a lovely black mini-dress with a corseted top. Red laces went up the front of the corset and the bottom of the dress had sexy ruffle. It took my breath away. Or it would have if I had any breath to have taken away. I marched over and bought it immediately.

Back at Hogwarts, we ready ourselves. This means I get dressed and drink a pre-made packet of blood while Willow gets dressed, does her make-up, takes it off again and re does it until she's satisfied. I sigh and watch as she leaves with Brent. They borrowed the chimney in the Slytherin common room and Floo'd to the gate separating the wizarding world from the muggle world. (AN clarification. This is the place where Hagrid took Harry in the first movie. When they were buying supplies and stuff.)

I had a feeling Draco would be coming to me in style. Looking down for a last minute outfit check, I smiled. Along with the dress, I paired red fishnets with black high heeled ankle boots. I added a crest of my coven necklace to the whole ensemble to bring it together. All in all, I looked stunning.

I looked up startled as a horn honks from outside. I flash to the front door of Hogwarts and step out into the chilly weather. Being a vampire, I thankfully don't have to worry about feeling cold or getting sick.

"Hey. Wow you look great!" I say to Draco. He really did look nice. Dressed simply in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt, he was too sexy.

"You look fantastic too." He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes; a look of pure hunger and lust. I smiled inside my head. Things were going according to plan.

We sat down in the car, me in the passenger seat, and he would be the driver. "I'm shocked Draco. I would've thought that you, of all people, would have chauffer."

He grumbled under his breath, something about not judging a book by its cover. I just smiled.

We got to the concert and found our seats. The show was a real knockout! People were singing and dancing and passing around booze.

Draco partook of several bottles of beer. I just stuck with the extra blood packet I snuck in with me. While vampires can't get drunk, I have no idea what these guys put in these drinks. Better safe than sorry. Draco and I swayed to the music together and I felt a warm weight settle in my palm. He was holding my hand! I tried, and failed, at hiding my smile. He just grins back and gives me a wink. We spend the rest of the concert rocking out, neither one of us letting go of the other.

When the concert ends, we're one of the last to leave. We sling our concert t-shirts over our shoulders and walk out into the fray in the parking lot. Well, I walk, Draco stumbles.

"How much did you drink again?" I ask him.

He gives me a stupid grin then looks away sheepishly "Probably more than I should have."

"Will you be ok to drive? Or do I need to take us back?"

"No I can do it. This isn't the first time I've driven like this. Besides, it's a flying car, what the hell could I hit?"

Evidently, he could hit a lot of things. Two birds and a tree branch later we're sitting in some kind of wooded area with smoke coming from the hood of the car. Draco curses darkly and pops the hood. He fiddles around with it for a minutes and I hear more curses from my place in the passenger seat.

"Need help?" I ask, getting out of the car. It's chilly out and I know he must be cold.

A low hiss and another curse. "No I got this. Don't worry."

I roll my eyes and walk up next to him anyway. I peer into the car's mechanical attributes and try to figure out what's wrong. Unfortunately, Draco's car is much newer than anything I've ever seen before. Most likely came out this year.

I hum and lean forward a little bit trying to see if there is anything I can do. There isn't. Of course.

"I'm sorry Ebony. I didn't mean for this to happen." Draco apologized. I sigh and hang my head in defeat.

"It isn't your fault. I should've insisted on driving." I stand straight and walk over to a tree. I lean against it and dig around in the small bag I brought. It held an emergency cell phone and a pack of smokes. I didn't really smoke anymore, but sometimes I just needed something to calm my mind. I lit up and pulled out my phone. No service.

Fucking A!

I still dial the WAAA. Wizard version of Triple A. No dial tone. I roll my eyes and take a long drag from my cigarette. Exhaling, I form a ring with the smoke.

"These things will kill you." I say to Draco. Then I laugh at my own terrible joke.

"Did you get anyone on the phone?" He asks ignoring my attempt at comedy.

"No. No service out here." I take another long drag. "Where is here anyway?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure but I think we may be in the forbidden forest." Draco seemed remarkably calm about that.

My eye twitched. Fan-fuckin-tastic. "Somewhere in the forbidden forest. Great." I muttered

I take one last really long drag on my cigarette and put it out against the side of the tree. Then I froze.

Draco was giving me that look again. The one of pure lust. I guess the alcohol gave him a little liquid courage. I backed away from him, pressing my back firmly into a tree. Despite my reluctance I could feel my body heating up from his gaze. I couldn't help but hope he would kiss me. And maybe do even more.

"Ebony" He whispered my name as he stalked closer.

"Draco?" I question, my voice hoarse and quiet.

Then he closed the gap between us, pressing his lips against mine. He and I were slow at first, clumsy. This being my first kiss and all it was expected. Then, he took over. His lips were warm and soft. He pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and I granted him entrance. Our tongues danced with each other, each brush sending pleasant tingles down my spine. I hadn't noticed but my eyes had closed of their own volition.

We broke apart when he needed air. Personally I wouldn't have minded if we kept kissing forever.

"That was…" I trailed off.

Draco smiled at me and dropped his head to my neck. He licked and sucked along where my pulse would've been if I had one. It still sent goosebumps scattering across my flesh either way. I moaned and placed my hand in his hair. I lightly scratched his scalp with my nails and felt him shudder. He moved his hands to my hips and ground his already hard length into my stomach. My eyes widened in surprise. I felt a strange warmth pool in the pit of my stomach, one that I hadn't felt before. My pussy grew damp, and my underwear was cold against the heat of my flesh.

How odd, I normally wasn't hot. I had to ingest a lot of blood to be warm for a long period of time. I shuddered when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. I felt him smirk.

My eyes narrowed. Two could play at this game.

I ran my hands down his chest, over his abs and stuck my chilly hands up his shirt. His bare skin was incredibly hot and I scratched my fingers lightly over his chest. Draco lifted his face from my neck and raised an eyebrow. Giving him a fanged smirk I scratched my nails over his nipples. A little shudder ran through him. I leaned up and ran my tongue from the lobe of his ear to the place where his neck met his shoulder. I scraped my fangs lightly at that point and I felt him stiffen in what seemed to be fear. I don't know why but this upset me. I licked the area again to soothe him.

We pulled apart after our heavy make-out session and I looked at him shiver from the cold. "How about we take this to the back seat?"

His eyes widened. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

(Sex scene too graphic for this site, so I'll be posting it in adult fanfiction later under this penname)

We bask for a few minutes in sweat soaked after glow. Then I feel him shivering on top of me. Only this isn't from pleasure, it's from the cold. I immediately feel guilty. Until I realize I'm fucking freezing too! The hell?!

Since when can I feel the cold?

He slides out of me and I stand on legs that have the same consistency as wet noodles. I sway gently over to where we left our clothing and I bend over to pick it all up. That's when I realize that I have a strange mess dripping down my leg. I use my panties and clean up as best I can. I'm feeling better now. My heart has gone back to its usual lifeless self. I'll definitely have to talk to mom about that.

What an awkward conversation that will be.

Poor Draco is out cold on the seat of his car. I roll my eyes. Which one of us was the virgin again?

Slipping on my dress again I move over to him intent on waking him and making him get dressed.

Something rustles in the bushes. I freeze.

"Who's there?"

I hear a loud bark and more rustling; out from the shadows steps Dumbledore and Hagrid with the dog, Fang.

Dumbledore takes one look at Draco and I and he whispers to me. "What have you done?"

"I would think it seems pretty self- explanatory." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know very well what I mean." He isn't quite shouting but he isn't far from it.

This of course rouses Draco. I flash over to him and throw his shirt at him.

Despite the darkness, I can see how red his face has gotten when he realizes we've been caught.

"Your parent's will be hearing about this!" He says angrily. "Get dressed. We need to talk."

"I'm afraid that what we do is absolutely none of your business. Both of us are of the legal age of consent. Even if we go by wizarding world rules. You don't have a case against us my good man!" Even I know I sound horribly arrogant. I guess I'm still high on the feeling of my blood running through me. That was a completely new experience.

"You think I don't have a case?" He smirks at me, gaining an ominous twinkle. "I beg to differ!"

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
